


[Podfic of] The Blue Butterfly / written by ashtraythief

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Omega!Jared Padalecki, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/21370.html">The Blue Butterfly</a> by ashtraythief<br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:11:31</p><p>Jensen is the boss of the Chicago underworld and he always gets what he wants. Unfortunately, the new dancer in his favorite establishment doesn’t seem to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Blue Butterfly / written by ashtraythief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blue Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013858) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



[cover art](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/23953.html) by darklondonsky

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/y8ndnnhcc3yd8ei0do29tuyodlpuaaez.mp3) |  67.7 MB | 01:11:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/e9ew9npxui4xwe5kpgbddzgs0u2ajv2w.m4b) | 49.6 MB | 01:11:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blue-butterfly).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
